Piece by piece
by Aetherii
Summary: Waking up in a strange area called the 'Intermission', a white cat struggles to piece together her previous life, questioning why she has no recollection of it. As a black cat sends her on different lifetime missions to gather information about herself, will she be able to slowly collect the life she had, or will she create a whole new one?


_Wind whispered in through the trees of the brightly lit forest, pale pink petals wafting through the trees, following the footsteps of cats long past. They circled on the light breeze, one landing on the pelt of an unconscious white cat, her pelt glowing a soft luminescence as she slept._

 _"Wake up." A voice whispered in her ear, and the white cat awoke, her blue eyes flashing in the sunlight. Raising her head sleepily, she tried to clear her eyes of her sleepiness, and got to her paws, steadily getting to her feet and finally getting up, standing straight. The white cat stretched, opening her jaws in a white jaw, and exposing a pink maw._

 _"..." She tried to speak, but failed, a confused look passing over her face. "...!" Blue eyes clouded with worry, and she paced back and forth, her tail flicking anxiously._

 _"Welcome, little one." The same voice that woke her up echoed through the clearing, carrying with the wind and the pale pink petals that scattered themselves on the ground._

 _"...!" She tried to ask the voice, but failed._

 _"I am sure that you have many questions, but unfortunately, I'm not able to answer them until you come back here for the first time." In front of the white she-cat, a maelstrom of pink flower petals swirled around something, the wind buffeting the she-cat until she nearly closed her eyes and flattened her ears. Suddenly, the wind stopped, and in front of her, a small cat stood, it's glossy tuxedo pelt reflecting the sunlight._

"I'm sorry for the entrance." _The black cat apologized, and took on a translucent substance._ "It was necessary to appear like that. Anyway, welcome to the 'Interchange'." _The she-cat tipped her head questioningly, and a spark of interest ignited in her eyes._

"I'm guessing you want to know about this place?" _The black cat tipped it's head, and smiled sadly, and the white she-cat nodded vigorously. It sighed._ "I'm sorry, but this place will have to be confidential until you realize the bigger plan and it's purpose." _The white she-cat blanched, and tried to question the smaller cat, but failed miserably, unable to find her tongue._

 _The smaller black cat gave a small chuckle._ "I'm sure you would like to chastise me, but you have no need to worry about this plan. It's beneficial to you." _It sat down, amber eyes taking her in._ "Essentially, the time you have here is short, and it will be ending very soon." _Another spark of worry was highlighted in the white she-cat's eyes, and she shook her head._

 _"...!"_ _The black cat sighed._

"You won't have any recollection of this place while you are away, but when you do come back in your dreams, or when you come back to us for another trip, you'll have some sense and understanding of what is happening and of this location." _The tuxedo cat smiled softly and sighed._ "My time here with you on this intermission is up. I'm sorry." _It turned around, and it's tail flicked._ "Don't worry. I'll see you soon." _Looking back at the confused she-cat, the black cat smiled, and immediately, another gust of wind buffeted the she-cat and she closed her eyes and flattened her ears, imagining the pink petals surrounding the small black cat._

 _The wind died down, downgrading into a soft breeze that carried a hint of jasmine with it. The white she-cat opened her eyes again, watching a stray pink petal land on the ground in front of her. Staring at it somewhat wistfully, she bent down and took in it's scent, reminding her of the black cat. Lifting her head back up, she felt a wave of tiredness crash down on her, and she struggled to keep her eyes open, heading of a bit of shade under a nearby Sakura tree._

 _Circling the tree roots, she lay down, resting her head on her paws, and curling her tail tightly around her, as if she were readying up for winter, and closed her eyes._

 _As she welcomed the darkness of her mind, a small voice echoed in the back of her head, before it disappeared completely._

"Here's a small note." _The black cat's words somehow reached her._ "Live life to the fullest, and you'll find the answer."


End file.
